To Bridge the Endless Void
by dragonsong2795
Summary: A Training mishap leaves Rukia inside Ichigo's Inner World for a day. After Rukia comes out she seems different. What deal did she make, and why can she now match Ichigo's insane levels of Reiatsu? Post Winter War. Some Comedy based Ichiruki. ABANDONED
1. Someday's Opps Part 1

_A new story idea came to me, I hope you like it. the Translations may be incorrect, if they are please tell me_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach Isn't Mine

**Some days Opps doesn't cover it**

"Getsuga Tamashiino-Gaado" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia was then surprised when the energy of the Getsuga disappeared and then reappeared under her feet. Before she could even move the energy roared upwards swallowing her whole. This was the last thing she remembered before waking up.

Rukia awoke lying on what felt like stone, when she opened her eyes and looked around she noticed two things 1. She was on the side of a skyscraper and 2. She wasn't falling towards the ground. In the distance she could see the horizon, when she looked to her right she saw the sky, she also saw a lone man in black standing on thin air, or was that a flagpole.

He looked right at her then jumped down landing in front of her. "Lady Kuchiki" He said as he nodded, "I owe you thanks".

Rukia was confused as she asked "For what?"

He smiled and said "For stopping the rain"

Rukia still looked confused when she repeated "Stopping the rain?"

"I see he hasn't told you, and that he didn't use the ability correctly, Ichigo that is" The Man replied.

Rukia looked at him "You know Ichigo?"

The Man nodded "Better than anyone else, in fact!"

Rukia looked like she didn't believe him but then asked "Where am I"

The Man shrugged "His Inner World"

Rukia frowned "Whose Inner World?"

The Man laughed "Why, Ichigo's isn't it obvious?"

Rukia started "I'm in Ichigo's Inner World?"

The Man nodded "Yes"

Rukia then frowned "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Before the man could answer a feminine voice Rukia knew well cut in "Because Lady Rukia I will vouch for him" Rukia spun around to see the speaker and came face to face with her own Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia's eyes widened "Sode no Shirayuki! How did you get here?"

Sode smiled and said "I have had access to this Inner World for quite a while"

Rukia looked shocked "How?"

Sode laughed "Do you not remember giving your powers to Ichigo Kurosaki Lady Rukia"

Understanding dawned in Rukia's eyes "So you've been able to enter Ichigo's Inner World since I gave him my powers?"

Sode nodded, and The Man's voice cut in "Yes Lady Kuchiki, That is correct"

Rukia looked at the man in black and asked the question she'd been thinking the whole time since she'd woken up and seen him "Who are you?"

The Man bowled and said "I am Zangetsu Lady Kuchiki"

Rukia was shocked "Zangetsu, So that means you're Ichigo's Zanpakutō?"

Zangetsu nodded and said "That is correct.

Rukia smiled then asked "How did I get here"

Zangetsu coughed "That's partially my fault"

Rukia frowned "How is it partially **Your** fault?"

Zangetsu looked uncomfortable and answered "I forgot to tell Ichigo that the new ability is a defensive ability to protect allies, instead of an attack"

Rukia sighs "He probably wouldn't listen anyways"

Zangetsu nods "True"

Suddenly Rukia heard a strange double layered voice **"Well if it isn't the Queen come to visit our humble abode"**

Rukia looked for the source and found what she thought was Ichigo until she noticed that his skin and Shihakusho were white, and his eyes black with golden sclera. She wondered what he was and asked "Who the hell are you?"

The White Ichigo looked hurt **"Didn't the King mention me, His little horse, or maybe I should say his little hollow?"**

Rukia jerked back from him "You're Ichigo's hollow!"

The Hollow smiled **"Yes, and now that you're here I can help you!"**

Rukia frowned "Help Me, How?"

The Hollow cackled **"Simple, I will give you Hollow powers!"**

_I'll finish here for this chapter, Tell me if you want me to continue and if you like the idea. For now enjoy!_

_- dragonsong2795_


	2. Someday's Opps Part 2

_Thank you, for the overwhelming requests to continue, here is the second part of the first chapter, The story-line will truly begin in the third chapter and the time frame will be established._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.

**Some days Opps doesn't cover it - Part 2.**

The Hollow cackled **"Simple, I will give you Hollow powers!"**

Rukia was stunned at this announcement when the hollow continued **"Or rather awaken the ones that already lie dormant in you"**

Rukia gasped "I have hollow powers?"

The Hollow cackled and replied **"Think about it. When you were about to lose your memories to those two hollows, What did Ichigo do?"**

Rukia frowned remembering "He impaled me with _Tensa Zangetsu _and used its power to remove the hollows."

The Hollow smiled **"Did he now! Actually he didn't remember two important details when he did that, First, The Bankai's power should have destroyed you, but due to your powers being the base for his, you were unharmed. Second, When he is in Bankai his power isn't straight Shinigami, but a mix of Shinigami and Hollow even without the mask. It wasn't the power of **_**Zangetsu**_** that chased out the Hollows but your own Inner Hollow being created from my energy."**

Rukia paled "You mean-"

The Hollow laughed madly **"Yes, instead of saving you, he instead put a hollow in you, and its presence chase them out,"**

Rukia frowned "But, why hasn't it tried to take over me?"

The Hollow nodded **"Good Question, and the answer is simple, you haven't been in any major life and death situations since the hollow was placed there, so it hasn't awoken, To be more specific you haven't been in three Life and Death situations just one, you see I awoke in three parts, First defensively when that Red-haired pineapple almost kill Ichigo, Second when Ichigo drew with that insane captain Kenpachi , Finally when he was slowly crushed to death by his own Bankai and your brother almost killed him, that was when I awoke fully!"**

Rukia frowned "So it takes three life or death situations to awake a hollow?"

The Hollow nodded and replied **"That's right, normally, but because you and the King have a connection we can skip all that pain and bleeding and awaken your hollow somewhat!"**

Rukia confused asked "Somewhat?"

The Hollowanswered** "Yes, while you'll get a massive boost to your reiatsu and some minor hollow abilities it'll take a few weeks or months for the hollow to awaken to the point where it will try to take over your body!"**

Rukia determined asked "Just how strong will this make me?"

The Hollow smiled **"Your strength will be equal with the Kings, But before you think I do this out of selflessness I will tell you that it will double the Kings current Reiatsu and physical strength, And yours will match it!"**

Rukia smiled "So, that's why your being so helpful"

The Hollow nodded **"That, and if I attempt to hurt you, The King would most likely destroy me without caring that his powers would be diminished, If he no longer fears being diminished he CAN destroy even me"**

Rukia looked at Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu who had remained silent and then she looked back at the hollow and asked "What do I do?"

The Hollow in answer grabbed her arm and jumped into the Distance

_Ichigo's Inner World, The Soul Boundary_

Rukia looked out into what seemed to be endless void at the edge of Ichigo's Inner World and saw a bridge sticking out and in the distance another world. She looked at Zangetsu and asked "Whose world is that?"

Both Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki smiled and replied "Yours!"

Rukia's eyes widened and in shock she asked "Mine?"

**"That's right yours, and to awaken your hollow we need to do some building"** The Hollow replied.

Rukia frowned "Building?"

Zangetsu nodded "Yes, You see that bridge is the link between yours and Ichigo's soul, It was created by your powers but it is incomplete, If it were complete there would be no void!"

Rukia frowned "Why would there be no Void?"

The Hollow surprisingly answered **"And here's the catch Queen, If you want this power to stand at the King's side, It has a Price!"**

Rukia asked "What Price"

Sode no Shirayuki answered "If you do this yours and Ichigo's souls will meld and become one, You will still be separate beings but neither of you will reincarnate in the cycle unless both of you are dead, You'll have separate memories but share an Inner World that is a combination of both of your separate ones!"

Rukia seemed ill at ease "Can this be reversed?"

Zangetsu shook his head "No"

Rukia asked "If I do this doesn't Ichigo have to agree?"

Sode no Shirayuki smiled "No, as the bridge is already sign of his approval, He gave powers to you which is tantamount to asking this question, Will you answer?"

Rukia looked determined and said "I will!"

**"Excellent, Let's get this show on the road!"** The Hollow nearly started dancing at the sheer joy of the power boost that would be coming his way.

Zangetsu lead Rukia to the bridge and she saw a pedestal with a small depression and a hole in it that matched Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai blade exactly, "What do I do?"

The Hollow had somehow got his hands on priestly vestments and stood at the pedestal like he was going to officiate a wedding, **"First, Zangetsu draw your blade"** Zangetsu drew his blade **"Now Rukia extend your left hand over the small depression!"** Rukia extended her left hand and the Hollow asked **"Last Chance to back out!"** Rukia shook her head.

"I'll do it" She said,

The Hollow smiled and said **"Perfect, Now this might hurt! Zangetsu slice gently her left hand so blood spills into the depression!"** Zangetsu did as requested and Rukia hissed as the pain flood her hand. **"Now Sode no Shirayuki! Draw your Shikai Blade and hand it to Rukia"** Sode no Shirayuki drew the beautiful white Shikai Blade and handed it to Rukia, **"Now Rukia' stab the blade in to the other hole!"** Rukia did as requested **"The Hollow laughed and shouted 'Sanka-Shimasu' and now hold on its going to get bumpy"**

Suddenly the Inner Worlds rumbled and there was a flash of intense light and the sideways skyscrapers became vertical as they would be in the world of the living, Snow howled through the streets and Mountains covered in Ice rise out between the skyscrapers, In the Distance and extremely tall skyscraper and a mountain the height of Everest were side by side with a bridge from the penthouse of the skyscraper linking to the summit of the mountain.

Rukia felt herself fill with energy and suddenly she was flying up into the sky into a blinding light that at the last second turned into Ichigo's Black and Red Reiatsu.

_Soul Society, Thirteenth Division's Training Ground._

Ichigo was screwed, In front of him was a pissed of Byakuya trying to kill him after observing what looked like Ichigo's power killing Rukia, as they fought suddenly Ichigo's Reiatsu started to spike and a number of unseated Shinigami collapsed, before Byakuya could respond Ichigo was sheathed in Black/Red and White/Red Reiatsu and suddenly Rukia appeared out of his blade.

Ichigo and Byakuya shout in Unison "Rukia, Are you Okay" They then break off and stare at each other, surprised that they both thought the same thing at the same time.

Rukia then explained everything that had happened in Ichigo's Inner World and Byakuya looked very green at the end when she explained the weird ceremony at the end and what I had done to their inner worlds.

Byakuya looked at both Ichigo and Rukia and said this "That weird ritual, you mentioned has a name it's called _Tamashiisaiken_ and you may not be aware, but it is the Shinigami version of Marriage."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other then back to Byakuya and said "WHAT"

_Translations_

_Sanka-Shimasu - Be joined._

_Tamashiisaiken - Soul-bond._

_I thought that it would be interesting if Rukia and Ichigo were considered married because of an attempt to power up, Also were the Hollow and Zanpakutōs aware that they were performing a marriage ceremony? I was thinking to make this a slightly dramatic humorless story, but I just can't write very well without some humor in the story, not to mention plot twists that leave you spinning. I hope all you Reviewers enjoy the second half of the First chapter and keep your eyes out for the second chapter working title "Married!"._

_Never stop reading - dragonsong2795_

_Special thanks to __**Darkliliy003, bitterrose7, S.R.457, Phantom Claire, , daragon10, Rukia Kuchiki Taichou and noelleheartfairytail.**__ your reviews lead to me writing this second chapter, keep your eyes out for more._


	3. NoA 2972013

**Notification of Abandonment**

**I dragonsong2795 declare 'To Bridge the Endless Void' Abandoned as of 29/7/2013. I may change my mind and return to this Story at a later date.**

**If anyone wishes to Adopt this Story please PM me with an Email address and I'll send over the Files for it**


End file.
